


Nothing's Ever Free

by edenbound



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't quite work out what she's doing this for -- 'cause come on, this is Natasha: of course she has an ulterior motive. But he can't focus on working it out, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Ever Free

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "pegging".

Of course she figured out he wants this. Of course she knew. Is there any secret she _doesn't_ know? Tony isn't sure how they got here -- she's not drunk, so he really has no idea why she _wants_ to do this, and maybe he should be worried that there's something she needs to get out of him, because he doesn't think there's any spark of attraction for him in anyone who has him this figured out -- but he's sure as fuck not complaining, not when Natasha is so very --

She bites at his neck. "Relax, Stark."

"You're probably planning to steal my plans for the arc reactor, how can I -- don't stop," as she twists her fingers inside him, "don't stop, don't you -- "

"If that's what I wanted I could've done it before," Natasha says, working her fingers in deeper. She's got three inside him now, and she's not making a single wrong move; she pushes just that little bit towards the pain/pleasure boundaries, pushes him that little bit fast, keeps it fast enough that he can't really _think_ in straight lines -- or curved ones, either, or --

"What is it you want, then?"

"To fuck you," she says, teeth bared, and she's pulling her fingers out of him and smearing a little lube over the, oh god, the strap-on, and Tony can't breathe. She's gorgeous above him, and her precision is that of a machine as she holds his hips and shoves into him, her speed and angle just --

"Why?" he asks, because he can't stop asking, even as he's arching his back and his heart is pounding wildly, even as she gives him just exactly what he wants (needs?).

She bends in close, her lips brushing across his before her teeth sink into his lower lip. "Because you look pretty like this."

That -- that shouldn't -- Tony reaches up to grab at her, half-expecting her to hurt him for doing it, but she lets him, lets one hand settle on her hip and the other touch her restlessly, because he --

She thrusts again and he's coming _apart_ , he's _coming_ , far too fast, totally unready for it, and she's grinning down at him as she fucks him through it, fucking in deep until his toes curl and his voice locks up in his throat, locks up in a jagged sound that could be a scream. 

"Fuck," he whispers, after, his hands falling to the bed. He can't look at her, can't keep his eyes open.

"I'm not done yet," she says, softly, a promise, and then she moves again, slower now, just as precise. _Too much_ , and not enough, and god, he did not need another addiction.


End file.
